Coming to the Crossroads --JAX AND TARA--
by skriley316
Summary: What happens when Tara's escape to college away from Charming and Jax ends in a bar assault and trip to jail? How will Jax pick up the pieces and get their relationship to thrive. Sucky summary, better story. Please R &R... I do not own SOA, sadly I am not Kurt Sutter.
1. Chapter 1

**JAX POV**

Right as I parked my brand new Harley low ride in the T.M parking lot, my cell phone started to vibrate. I got a call from a random California number, but I answered anyways.

"_Hello?"_

"_This is an incoming call from the San Diego Corrections facility, in regards to inmate #56301 Tara Grace Knowles. Press 1 to answer, 2 to ignore."_

I couldn't get my mind to catch up with my body as fast as I pressed 1. I heard Tara's soft, but scared voice from the other end of the phone.

"_J-Jax?"_

"_Tara?"_

"_I need your help."_

"_What happened? How'd you get arrested?"_

"_I was at a bar in San Diego with some college friends... I had dropped my phone, so I bent over to get it. The back of my shirt rode up. They knew it was a club tattoo. I sat up really fast, but they asked me what kind of club I had been associated with. I told them, and this stupid blonde bitch that was with us had the nerve to call me a biker whore. So I slammed her face into the bar, breaking her nose and chipping her two front teeth. The bar owner called the cops. I got brought in for assault and disorderly conduct because I was "resisting"... I've tried all week to get my cousin to bail me out. She refuses to. She's kicking me out... I can't stay in here Jax... I've already gotten my hair all chopped up in the middle of the night when I was asleep, and the food is disgusting. Can you come bail me out? I'll pay you back."_

"_How much is bail?"_

"_$1325."_

"_I'll be there as soon as I can... You're gonna be okay, right?"_

"_Just please hurry... You're my last hope."_

"_Gotcha."_

She hung up, and I automatically got back on my bike, rode back to mine and my mom's house, ran up to the safe in my bedroom and got out $1400 in cash, then switched my bike out for one of my mom's old Cadillacs before setting out on my 7.5 hour trek to bail out the girl that shattered my heart two months ago when she left me in the middle of the night without any known whereabouts or even a goodbye.

**-8 hours later, Tara bailed out, heading to the cousin's house to get her belongings-**

"_So, tell me the story of your hair."_

"_Apparently girls don't take to liking a biker's old lady in jail with them... Even an ex old lady. They saw my crow, and just waited for me to fall asleep, then they chopped it off to my chin in choppy layers. I woke up the next day with it all on the ground. I didn't even know Sons had enemies in SOCAL?"_

"_We have a SOCAL charter, we got enemies everywhere."_

"_My college career is over... I'd have to tell the dean about my charges, they'd kick me out... Plus, no good hospital would hire someone with a record..."_

"_Then what are you gonna do?"_

"_Move back in with my dad... Or with my aunt in Florida."_

"_Your dad is a lousy drunk."_

"_He's still my dad Jax. Plus, I have nowhere else to go. I have no money, no job, no future ahead of me."_

_"He abused the hell out of you. I was there to make it feel all better. Stay with me and Gemma and Clay."_

"_I can't do that."_

"_Even though you completely shattered my heart by just walking out, I still want you around. I loved you Tara. I thought we had something special."_

"_That obsessive love we had was poisoning ourselves. I thought I was doing a good thing by removing myself from Charming."_

"_You didn't think of me when you did."_

"_I didn't think of anything. I was numb."_

"_I've been numb for two months."_

"_Jax..."_

"_I won't let you walk out on me again, especially if you're gonna go across the damn country."_

"_I can't ask that of you. I don't want to be a burden on your family."_

"_You're not a burden. We'll get your stuff from your cousin's house, then head back to Charming in the morning. It's late and I'm tired. Whether it is as friends, or something more, I still want you in my life... I need you in my life... We'll figure out the living situation tomorrow. I'm sure Gemma won't mind you moving in."_

"_She probably hates me for what I did to you."_

"_She doesn't hate you. She gets it. You needed to get out of Charming and taste the real world. Obviously that didn't work. You were like a daughter to her. I'm sure Gemma, Clay, and the rest of the club will welcome you back with big, open arms. Opie sure does miss you."_

"_Did you?"_

"_What kind of question is that? Of course I did. When you walked out on me, my heart left with you. I don't think I'll ever be able to understand or comprehend why you did, and what made you want to... And I don't want to hear it either. But I am very glad you are back. Are you planning on staying this time?"_

"_I really have no other choice."_

We picked up all her stuff since her cousin already had it in a bunch of garbage bags, then we checked into a cheap motel, crashing for the night in separate beds.

* * *

**~Reviews please. This is a brand new story, so I'm not sure how I feel about it or if I will continue past a couple of chapters.~**


	2. Chapter 2

**TARA POV**

Gemma insisted I stay with them, and that there were no hard feelings... She understood why I wanted to get out, and felt bad it didn't turn out as well as I had planned. She was also urging for me and Jax to get back together as a couple, but he wasn't having it. I'd try snuggling up to him on the couch when he'd be watching T.V, but he wouldn't even acknowledge me. The harder I tried, the more time he'd spend away from me. I was helping Gemma put away laundry so I carried Jax's basket up to his room. Whenever I opened up his top drawer to put his socks and boxers away, there was a baggie of some marijuana and some pill bottles of percocet and xanex. I got so mad at him. He picked up drugs since I was away? God damn, he was worse than teen girls going through a break up. He came out of the shower, with a towel around his waist. I held the baggie and pill bottles up to him..

"_What the hell Jax?"_

"_It doesn't matter."_

"_Doesn't matter you're doing drugs? The prescription pills are gonna ruin your life... You're gonna get addicted."_

"_No I'm not."_

"_Get rid of these."_

"_No!"_

"_You can't do drugs!"_

"_Your input doesn't matter. We aren't a couple anymore. Now get the hell out of my room."_

My heart shattered right then and there. Jax had never talked like that to me before. I bit the inside of my lip, fighting away the tears as I just dropped the basket and walked out of his room, going into mine, slamming the door then locking it.

**GEMMA POV**  
Tara had been living with us for about two weeks when they got into their little fight. She'd only unlock her door for me when I'd bring her food and other things. Jax didn't care either. Part of me wanted to grab him by the collar of his shirt and shake some sense into that thick head of his, but it wasn't my place to get in between their relationship. After three weeks of Tara staying in her room, she finally came out of her room without me coercing her. She stood in the kitchen doorway with three duffle bags.

"_Gemma. I can't be here anymore. I'm going to move in with my aunt."_

"_Honey, don't do that."_

"_I can't live in the same place, or even stand being around Jax if he hates me. He's ignored me ever since the fight."_

"_I'll talk to him."_

"_Don't waste your breath. Do you think you could pay for the other half of my bus ticket? I don't have much money, and I don't have a car, and plane tickets are wayyy too much."_

"_Oh... Well if it's really what you want to do..."_

"_It is."_

"_Okay. I'll drive you to the bus station and get you a ticket. Save the money that you do have. You'll want to get snacks or drinks at the stops you'll make."_

"_Thanks Gemma, you're the best."_

After a quick goodbye, I left her at the bus station around noon, even though her bus wouldn't be coming for another hour and a half. I drove to T.M to get to work. Jax was already there, rough-housing with Opie. He looked at me with a surprised expression on his face. I hadn't been there in the past week since I was trying to get Tara to come out of her room and to just force Jax to spend time with her.

"_Where is she?"_

"_On her way to Florida."_

He stopped his game with Opie and ran over to me.

"_What do you mean on her way to Florida?"_

"_I helped her get a bus ticket to go live with her aunt. I tried to get her to stay but she said she couldn't be around with you hating her."_

"_MOM! Why would you do that?!"_

"_What, you don't care about her anymore. You've treated her like shit for the past month. I'm surprised she stuck around this long."_

"_When does her bus leave?!"_

"_One thirty. I'd hurry if you're gonna try to stop her."_

He yanked my car keys out of my hand and sped off for the bus station.

**TARA POV**

I sat on a bench in the back corner of the bus station, my duffle bags occupying the space next to me. I couldn't help but cry. I was so depressed, and so alone. I should've never left Charming in the first place. Jax would still love me, and we'd be happy together. Now he hated me. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with me. So I'd give him what he wanted. I'd start life over in Florida. I was changing the song for my headphones when I looked up, Jax was standing in front of me with a desperate look on his face.

"_Please don't go."_

I took my headphones out and wiped away any stray tears that could have lingered.

"_It's what's best Jax."_

"_No, it's not."_

"_You said my input doesn't matter. You don't want me anywhere around you. I tried to win you back Jax. Trying to snuggle with you... talking you to when you laid in bed... wanting to spend time with you. The more I tried, the harder you pushed away. Then we got into the fight. I just care about you. I don't want you hooked on anything. My dad is already an alcoholic. I know what the addiction does to families. I didn't like the thought of the two main men in my life being addicts, but you made it clear we weren't going to be a couple. I can't be around you with you hating me. It's just wasting my time and breaking my heart."_

"_I'm sorry I did that... I know I've been such a prick to you. I guess it was my way of getting back at you."_

"_Getting back at me? For what?! I tried to make something out of my shitty life, and got into some trouble, thinking you'd be glad to help me out... But that was your revenge? I don't even know who you are anymore. You aren't the Jax I loved. You've grown bitter and angry."_

"_I'm sorry Tara. I really am. Please. Don't go to Florida."_

"_Why does it matter? You've made it clear my existence in your life doesn't matter."_

"_I still love you Tara."_

"_No you don't."_

"_I do. I wouldn't have came racing down here to keep you from leaving if I didn't. This time I knew you were leaving, so I can stop you. Last time was different."_

"_You love me, yet you don't want to be with me?"_

"_I do Tara. I really really do. Please, just come home. I'll get rid of all the drugs. You can move right into my bedroom. We can be a couple right away. I'll tell Clay I need a few personal days. We can go to the beach or something and get close again. I love you Tara. Please don't walk out on me again. I need you. I need my old lady."_

"_You know actions speak way louder than words. How am I supposed to know you aren't just saying that?"_

He came close to me, cupped my cheeks with both of his hands and gave me the most tender and passionate kiss I ever got.

"_Is that good enough for now? I'd make love to you, and I'm all about trying new places, but the nasty bus station is not on my list of things."_

I just laughed.

"_I love you too Jackson. Now take me home."_

* * *

**~Review please. What would you like to see happen in this story? It's brand new, I'm open to any ideas.~**


	3. Chapter 3

**JAX POV**

We got back from the bus station and came to T.M to talk to Clay about getting a few personal days. I needed to spend time with Tara. I needed her to feel for me the way I felt for her. When we pulled up, Clay, Tig, and Opie were all outside talking. Tara and I held hands on our way over to ask Clay.

"_Hey Clay can I-"_

All of a sudden, this white van rolled up, guns a blazing.

"_Get down son!"_

I got Tara down on the ground and covered her body. Clay was going down while the shots were being fired. He almost got hit, but Tig jumped in front and took three bullets for him. Opie shot through their windshield and killed the guy in the passenger seat, but they got away. We all kind of just stayed frozen for a bit, shocked as to what actually happened. I was surprised Tara didn't start to cry. After we all wrapped our minds around what had just happened, I stood up, helping Tara back to her feet. Opie called 911 for Tig. The paramedics came and hauled him off, rushing him into surgery. Clay looked at me.

"_What were you wanting?"_

I knew now that I couldn't get any personal days until we took care of the guys that shot Tig. I walked Tara into the clubhouse, and sat beside her on the couch. She knew we couldn't go. I really hated to disappoint her. I didn't even have to say anything, she got how I felt.

"_Just go deal with your club."_

"_We're gonna be here for a while. But the club is on lockdown now. Everyone is gonna be here."_

"_Fucking fabulous."_

"_Are you mad?"_

"_JUST GO."_

I'd be able to fix that situation later. We had to find the shooters, so I just walked out, back to Clay.

**TARA POV**

I was so mad. Why was I around? The only thing he loved was his club. I still had my bags in the back of Gemma's car, and had 20 minutes until the bus came. I should've just left. I walked into Gemma's office, and she knew something was up.

"_Please Gemma... While he is distracted, take me back to the bus station. I don't want all this anymore. His mind set isn't with me, it's with the club... All the killing, drugs, alcohol, and crime, that's where his mind is at."_

"_No. I'm not doing that again. Look sweetheart, this is what it's all about. You need to support him. It gets tough baby, trust me, I know it best. But this life... in this life, a man needs a woman. Not some crow eater or a one night stand. A real strong woman who is there when he comes home."_

Gemma was right. I needed to stop trying to bail on him. I needed to give him a chance with all of this. I called Jax up. They were at the gas station.

"_Whatever you need to do, Jax, I understand. I'll be here for you when you're done with all of it."_

"_Good. Thanks babe. I gotta go, we're heading off again."_

"_Stay safe... Please."_

"_I love you Tara..."_

I hesitated.

"_Me too."_

It was too hard for me to actually say it back.

**JAX POV**

Once we figured out it was the Mayans that attacked us, we headed back to the clubhouse to establish a plan. Once we got out of church, I walked over to Tara. She was playing pool with Donna.

"_Babe... It's gonna be a late night. Everyone voted for retaliation. It's gonna be okay. Everything will be over by the end of that night."_

I could see the fear plain and simple on her face.

"_You begged me to come back to you, and you're going to get yourself killed!"_

I rubbed her arm, then pulled her in for a hug. I really just wanted to make everything better with her, but my club needed me right now, so it would have to wait.

"_Tara, nothing is gonna happen to me. I can promise you that. As long as I know I have you to come home to, my mind will be clear. Nothing will get in the way. I'm gonna be safe. We have a member in intensive care for defending my stepdad. It'd be a dick move on our part if we didn't do something about it. I promise when all this is over, we're gonna get that alone time."_

"_What am I gonna do all day? I'm gonna be a nervous wreck."_

"_Stick with Gemma and Donna. Club is on lock down already. We have the Nomads and some of Tacoma coming. You're safe babe. I promise."_

* * *

**~Reviews please... I can't even begin to explain how devastated and heartbroken I am after last night's episode. Why keep writing Jax and Tara happy fanfics if it's not even happy on the show? I'm wasting my time and energy now... Anyways, yall's words are always appreciated. If yall like this chapter, I'll keep writing the story.~**


	4. Chapter 4

**JAX POV**

We got back around 10 pm. Everything went fine with our retaliation, so Tig would be glad to hear that we offed that bastards that shot him. When we all got back inside the clubhouse, Gemma and Piney were sitting at the bar, and Tara and Donna were finishing up their game of pool but they both seemed really drunk. I knew by Tara's touchy-feely behavior on Donna that she was a few drinks in. I never saw her drunk like this, and if she was, I was probably drunker. I heard Gemma laugh so I turned my attention to her.

"_What the hell did she drink?"_

"_What hasn't she drank? That's the real question. I gave her a beer to loosen up, then she requested more. You can thank Piney for the past 3 hours she's been drinking tequila."_

"_Jesus..."_

All of a sudden you could hear someone hit the floor, followed by the splitting of wood, then Tara cracking up. I ran over there.

"_Tara, are you okay?"_

She was looking down that the pool stick that had broke.

"_I didn't fall, I did it on purpose. Right Donna?"_

She looked up and right at me.

"_Oooooh. You're cute... Are you single? Wait, I'm not."_

I couldn't help but laugh. She didn't recognize me.

"Okay, come on Tara, I think you've had enough fun for the night... Let's get you in bed."

I helped her off the ground and started walking with her to the apartment, my arm around her waist.

"_Aren't you at least gonna take me out to dinner first?"_

"_Jesus... Tara we aren't having sex. I'm your boyfriend. It's late, you're drunk, and we are going to bed."_

"_My boyfriend wouldn't appreciate me sleeping with you."_

"_Tara, I am your boyfriend."_

"_Oh, really?"_

"_Since we were 16, yeah babe."_

"_Damn, I'm a lucky woman. You're pretty cute."_

"_You need sleep."_

"_Mmm, promise you'll hold me? I might get nightmares."_

"_What are you, 5?"_

"_6 thank you very much... Now hold me boyfriend."_

"_Change out of those clothes... You smell like whiskey." _

"_I gotta take a piss..."_

"_Man, I can't wait for you to sleep this off... I like my well mannered and calm Tara."_

"_I like my man hot and naked."_

"_I bet... Now go to the bathroom before you go on the floor."_

"_Gosh, so demanding. No wonder why you're single..."_

"_But I'm not..."_

"_Shhhh, you've already said too much."_

She walked into the bathroom, and started peeing with the door wide open, then was doing something else that I couldn't make out. She was mumbling a bunch though. I had gotten into just my boxers and was already on my side of the bed when she walked out, in just a bra and underwear.

"_Tara, darlin', what happened to your clothes?"_

"_They are constricting. I'm a free woman. I want to be free."_

"_Okay, well Gemma may come in to check on you, let's cover up a little."_

"_Boo, you whore."_

"_Tara, here, just put this on."_

I handed her my SAMCRO t-shirt. Thankfully she put it on without putting up a fight.

"_How do I look?"_

"_You look beautiful, now come on... It's bed time."_

"_Gosh, you are sooooo boring."_

"_No, you are just tooooo drunk. Now get in bed."_

"_Oh fine..."_

She got in and curled up to my side and was passed out before I could even turn the lamp off. The next day, we were all just hanging out around the clubhouse. Tara didn't even wake up until around noon, and was still in my t-shirt, but thankfully put some jeans on. When she walked out to everyone, she had both hands on her head like she was in pain, and everyone cheered.

"_Woo! Goody two shoes got her first big girl hangover."_

Tara covered her ears and glared at Opie after his comment.

"_No yelling, my head is pounding."_

She made her way over to me, and I kissed the top of her head.

"_I got you some aspirin and orange juice..." _

I retrieved it from the kitchen before coming back to her, pulling her to my lap on the couch.

"_How bad was I?"_

"_Drunk enough that you didn't know me. You were actually pretty funny."_

"_I'm glad I can amuse you. Remind me to punch Piney the next time he offers me tequila."_

"_You got it... Now take your aspirin and relax."_

She did then curled up against me again and covered her face from the lights. Old ladies can definitely drink, but not like the Sons.

* * *

**~Funny funny funny, what did y'all think?~**


	5. Chapter 5

**JAX POV**

I woke up with Tara standing in front of my mirror putting her eye make up on. She was fully awake.

"_Babe, where are you going?"_

"_House hunting."_

Who was she going with? How would she afford it on her own? Why didn't she tell me about this?

"_For who?"_

"_Me, silly. I can't have my place all over... Here, the clubhouse, my dad's house..."_

"_I can move more of my stuff into storage, I'll give you more space in here."_

"_It's not that there isn't enough space... Jax, we aren't little kids anymore. We can't keep living with our mommy and daddy."_

"_Well then let me come with you."_

"_That's the thing... My dad said he'd pay the down payment on a house I found, as a late graduation present, but he doesn't want you living with me. He says it's inappropriate."_

Now I was just annoyed.

"_The mommy-daddy thing goes both ways Tara. If you aren't a little kid anymore, why are you letting your dad dictate what you do? We've been together since we were sixteen besides a few rough spots here and there. I'm the one who protected you when he was in one of his drunken abusive rages. I've taken better care of you than he has."_

"_I'm not five. I don't need people to take care of me. You or him."_

"_But you're gonna let him pay the down payment for a house? He's gonna hold that over your head as long as he lives... I take care of you because I love you. You're my girl. He's just doing it because he's sober for the time being."_

She set her makeup down after finishing and turned around to look at me.

"_At least he's trying. I don't have money for it right now. I'll pay him back. He'll be fine. I just need personal space without having to worry about leaving my stuff around."_

"_Are we a couple Tara?"_

"_What?"_

"_Are you my girlfriend?"_

"_Jax, what does this have anything to do with it?"_

"_It's a simple yes or no..."_

"_Yes. Of course I am."_

"_Then we should get a house together."_

"_But my dad..."_

"_I don't give a shit about your dad. I have money. I have plenty of it, okay? I can get us a house."_

"_I won't know how to pay you back."_

"_You're my old lady, you don't have to."_

"_Jax..."_

"_No Tara. I love you, I want to be with you. I want to live with you, eventually marry you, hell, even have kids with you. We could have a beautiful family... But not by living with my overbearing mom and Clay. Let me buy us our first house. Please."_

"_I don't know..."_

"_If you love me, you'll let me."_

"_Okay, that's not fair."_

"_Yes it is."_

"_Fine, we'll go look at houses. Get in the shower first."_

"_Mmm, yes ma'am."_

"_Gross. I'm not an old lady."_

"_Well technically in a way you are MY old lady, but physically and age wise, no you aren't.."_

She smiled.

"_Now hurry up, maybe we can get some lunch."_

"_Ooooh I get to get a house with you AND take you on a lunch date? I'm a lucky man."_

She laughed, much to my pleasure.

"_Shut it Teller. You have 15 minutes, then I'm leaving you behind."_

"_Kiss me first?"_

"_No way, boys have cooties."_

She crinkled her nose at me, taunting me with those perfect lips of hers.

"_That's not what you said last night when I was inside you..."_

I smirked and she blushed.

"_One kiss, that's it."_

I sat up and she walked over to me, then kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her, and made her kiss me longer. She pulled away eventually.

"_We don't have time for that Jax. Either you shower so we can leave or I go and pick the girliest house ever... White picket fence, garden, bright blue shutters..."_

"_Alright alright, relax. I'll go. Mind poppin' a bagel in the toaster for me?"_

"_Need me to tie your shoes too?"_

"_Maybe."_

"_Oh gosh."_

**TARA POV**

After dealing with Jax's stalling for the longest time, he finally got in the shower then came down to eat. We were just driving around random places, looking for homes for sale. I saw one on the other side of the street. It wasn't too big but it was so cute. It would be a good starter home for Jax and I.

"_Jax stop the car."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Look at that house over there. It's so cute. We gotta look at it."_

"_Tara, that house looks all tore up. It's a piece of shit, we can find better."_

"_Oh it's not that bad. Let's just go look."_

"_Fine, just to make you happy. But I promise, once you see the inside, you won't like it."_

"_Oh hush..."_

He turned around and we pulled up in front of the house, and get a flyer out of the sign.

"_How much is this dump babe?"_

"_Not much at all... Let me just peek in the windows. Everything is empty anyways."_

"_Fine, hurry up. We're wasting our time already."_

There was just something about the house that drew me to it. I went in the car port, and peeked into the window. That was the kitchen window. You could see into the living room and down the hall. Yeah, it looked a bit beat up, but the house would just be that much more special if we fixed it up.

"_Jax, this house is the one."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Can't you imagine it? We fix it up to be like our dream home."_

"_It's tiny."_

"_Three bed, two bath. Double car port, garage in the back, kitchen is a great size too."_

"_Is this the one you really want?"_

"_Yes. This is our house Jax. I can just see it. Call the number on the sign, we gotta pay for it today, I don't want it to slip away."_

"_I doubt it will."_

"_Jax, just act positive. This makes me happy, it should make you happy too. If not about the house, about me actually wanting to be in this town again."_

"_That's true... I'll call. Then we'll go back to Gemma's to get money out of my safe for the down payment if the realtor green lights everything."_

* * *

**~What did yall think? Reviews please!~**


	6. Chapter 6

_/Author's note: This is the first time I have written in a long time, and for a while I was considering just deleting my account after Tara's death. I honestly had no clue how to think of writing them all happy and together when in reality, Tara is dead. I mourned and mourned for days, and still do to a certain extent but I had to get back to writing- it's my passion. I know this chapter is going to be really short, so bear with me, it's the first time I have written for any of my stories in 16 days./_

**JAX POV**

We had finished our renovations to our house in 9 long weeks. The renovation was the ultimate relationship strength test. I didn't want our home looking like some house straight out of those design magazines, but in the end, I gave up so I just let Tara pick out how everything looked. She actually did a good job balancing both of our styles. We were decorating our house for Christmas since we would be having Opie, Donna, and their 9 month old Ellie staying with us for the holiday. I had just finished getting our stockings hung when Tara went over to get the sugar cookies out of the oven. I took a minute to observe her. She was so beautiful. Just the way she presented herself made her a million times better than any of the sweet butts that hung around the clubhouse. She was so smart, and caring. She was loyal to me and the club, which meant the world to me. She was the perfect old lady for me. My love for her had only strengthen since when we first started dating. I must have been staring at her too long because she was now looking back at me.

"_Earth to Jax..."_

"_Oh... Sorry babe."_

"_What were you staring at?"_

I made my way over to her, hugging her from behind, placing my hands on her stomach as I kept them there.

"_How about we get you fat?"_

She just laughed.

"_No, those cookies are all for you, big boy."_

"_Not talking about the cookies... I'm talking about you getting pregnant... Us having a baby..."_

**TARA POV**

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't shocked. I wasn't opposed to the idea. I actually liked the thought of it, I just never thought Jax would be the one to come to me about it, I had thought it would always be the other way around.

"_You really want that, Jax? I mean, you've really been thinking about it?"_

"_Every single day, babe."_

"_With all that's on your mind, how do you envision us doing that?"_

I automatically saw some hurt develop in him.

"_You don't think that I keep my family on my mind? THAT's what keeps me going Tara, how could you even say that?"_

"_I'm not your family, just your girlfriend."_

I saw his offended, defensive characteristics turn soft. That part slipped out of me, I didn't mean to say it. He didn't even speak.

"_Jackson, please don't take this the wrong way, please don't get mad. I'm just... I feel like sometimes we're standing still, and sometimes it feels like you're okay with that. But sweetheart, if you are ready, I am right there with you."_

He gave me a certain look that made me melt. He could make my knees go weak just by a look. He finally spoke to me.

"_I'm ready... Although we're kind of doing it wrong, you should have a ring first."_

I scoffed and laughed.

"_My badass biker wants to be morally correct?"_

He smiled and cupped my cheek.

"_Jax, let's not rush into things like that... We have forever to get married."_

"_Alright babe, I'll take what I can get."_

We kissed and he hoisted me up into his arms, carrying me back to our bedroom.

* * *

**~So, please let me know what you all think by leaving me a review. If you all enjoyed this, I'll continue the story and hopefully update tomorrow.~**


End file.
